


for science!

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, Accidental Stimulation, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Dark Fantasy, Drabble, Fainting, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Fucked Up, Graphic, Graphic Description, Human Experimentation, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Violence, Nonconsensual, Short, Short One Shot, Suffering, Torture, Unethical Experimentation, Watersports, Weird, Wetting, You Have Been Warned, breath holding, smothering, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Three captive male victims participate in research on repeated forced suffocation through smothering and the body’s involuntary reactions with an interesting side effect.
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	for science!

Three men lay naked as the day they were born, strapped down to tables next to each other. The heart monitors next to the tables are connected to the men via electrodes on their chests and show their pulses skyrocketing.

Their hearts strain because their breath has been cut off by rubbery masks over their mouths and noses like the ends of plungers that are connected to automatic machines on the ceiling by a thin retractable metal rod.

The men’s chests heave up and down, their cocks heavy and hard as they flop against their stomachs. The three victims are unwilling participants in a year long study of suffocation. They are made to hold their breaths past their limits, at first not being able to manage more than 30 seconds but now able to go past four minutes.

The machinery buzzes and shakes the room, the tables vibrating against their nude bodies and, combined with the high from lack of fresh air, unintentionally wring repeated orgasms out of them.

The researchers find that even with their airways blocked their bodies force a breathing rhythm, their diaphragms pushing up and down against their lungs and their lungs inflating and deflating, the trapped stale air forced into their cheeks that puff in and out against the suction of rubber that plugs their airways.

“Mmph, mmph, mmph, mmph-” they grunt in time with their puffing cheeks. Their faces turn red and they sweat, their eyes widening and becoming bloodshot.

As the minutes pass their faces get darker and their chests heave harder, as if they hyperventilate internally. The pressure in their lungs ramps up and one feels it in his bladder. He looses control of it and urinates on himself. His eyes roll back into his head and he’s barely holding on, his puffing cheeks turning blue. It’s not long before he passes out right before four minutes. The machine forces him to keep holding his breath in his unconsciousness.

The other two feel their throbbing cocks tighten up into the fifth minute, one humping the air against his restraints as his stomach sucks in and out. He’s desperate to come before it’s too late. The arousal bubbles up almost to the surface while the blood vessels in his eyes pop.

He can’t see or hear anything anymore and though he can feel his jumping chest and inflating cheeks rocking his body the pain has numbed and all he can feel is his orgasm getting closer, closer, until his cock finally bursts and he shoots cum onto his chest while his pelvic muscle flutter and release waves of pleasure in their spasms.

Every time they pass out they can’t pinpoint the moment they lose consciousness or how long they are out. All they know is that eventually they wake dizzy and spent, their chests sore and their skin splattered in come, only to sob as the machines lower the masks and it starts all over again.


End file.
